State of the art glove box assemblies generally include a door inner panel, a door outer panel and a latch assembly and latch rods packaged between the door inner panel and door outer panel. Significantly, the internal packaging of the latch assembly carried on the door substantially reduces the storage volume of the glove box.
This document relates to a new and improved glove box assembly incorporating an external latch mechanism so as to increase the storage volume of the glove box.